


Let me in?

by FanFicReader01



Series: Supernatural Cop Buddies [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, humans can be shitty, it should be mandatory thing that blood is involved in this supernatural au, vampire!Connor, werewolf!Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Always let the right one in.





	Let me in?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but new ideas for this AU keep popping up in my mind >//<   
> Next ficlet probably going to be some quick smut, hehe. Am I too thirsty yet?

Snow just kept falling in tiny flocks but those tiny flocks are many. And many flocks cause a whole curtain and damn, it’s freezing cold outside. Of course, the perfect time for another crime scene investigation. Hank doesn’t remember why, but Connor had other business to do first so the K9 officer drove to the scene already. The house was demarcated already and some police officers were present. Reluctantly he steps out of the comfort of his warm car and into the ruthless blizzard. He braces himself and walks over to the man he deems to be in charge of the investigation.

 “Ah, there he is the. The big bad wolf!” the sturdy guy throws the lieutenant an amusing look but Hank isn’t having any of that. “We could use another nose here. We would’ve send  an actual dog but sadly it’s been put to sleep last week. Couldn’t get a new one but anyway, here you are.”

 “Yeah, yeah. Get on it with it,” Hank isn’t really in the mood chitchat, especially in this cold weather.

 

\--

 

The escaped convict may’ve made it difficult for normal officers to track them down but for Hank it’s almost child’s play this time around. His sense of smell might’ve decreased through the years, but it still works ten times better than a normal human’s nose.

 “Urgh, whoever this bastard is, he sure didn’t know what a proper meal was. Yuck. Even the power of time can’t conceal the disgusting shit,” the lieutenant almost has to puke when he’s in the bathroom on the second floor. This whole house stinks. He glances out of the window and tries to deduct the scene outside as far as the thick snow allows him to. Suddenly a blurry blob of black flashes in front of the window and with a harsh thud crashes against the window. Before Hank realizes it’s his goddamn partner turned bat, the idiot already falls down. Still concerned, the lieutenant breaks open the window. The freezing wind scratches his face. “Connor, you alright?” Hank shouts into the storm.

“I-I’m fine,” a small voice replies.

 “Great! Now get your ass up here. I need some help!”

“B-But lieutenant-,” Connor sounds hesitating but the K9 officer barks back. “Now, Connor! I’m freezing my ass off here. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we’re home!”

When the vampire doesn’t reply anymore, Hank closes the window, sighs and shivers.

 

“Lieutenant,” Connor gasps as he appears in the door opening.

 “There you are! Thought you wouldn’t come,” Hank says in a judging tone. He gives his partner a look. The man seems paler than he already is, must be affected by the cold too.

“I-, I can’t be here for too long,” the vampire says, almost as if out of breath.

 “Yeah, I know, Connor. Cold’s getting to me as well. So get your nice butt working. We got a case to solve,” Hank’s getting impatient. First of all, the damn cold, second Connor arrived almost an hour later. Not the best combination if you asked the weathered lieutenant.

 Connor’s about to open his mouth but then another investigator calls Hank for some backup.

“You stay here. Maybe see if you find something I overlooked, okay?” the taller man says without giving the VMPD detective a second look. Connor grits his teeth and clenches his fists with unease. He really hopes the lieutenant be back soon enough. He could just follow him but then he’d probably just be a nuisance to him. instead, he tries to hold his own in the stinky bathroom.

 

\--

 

“Connor listen I need you to- ,” Hank stops in his tracks when he finds his friend sitting in the murky bathtub, looking like a lifeless doll. Connor’s bleeding. A lot. Red tears form a thick trail down his cheeks. The blood from the vampire’s nose seeps into his mouth and spills even further, dirtying up his chin too.

 “ _CONNOR!”_ When Hank races towards him and jumps into the bathtub too, he sees Connor’s even bleeding from his ears.

 The VMPD detective seems to be in complete shock. With dead eyes he stares into the nothingness.

“Oh, god, Connor! Connor? Are you still there?!” Hank shouts desperately and grabs his partner by the shoulders.

“H-Hank?” the smaller man blinks a few times so his vision isn’t that blurry anymore. He looks stunned and confused.

 “Y-You’re bleeding, Connor,” Hank stutters. Then realization hits him like a train. What a worthless partner he is. To not think of _that_ aspect of Connor.

“I-, fuck. I’m so sorry,” the K9 detective wraps his arms around the vampire’s trembling body. “Fuck, fuck. I should’ve invited you. It will be alright now, okay? You have the right to come in. You hear me? _You have the right to be here_.”

 “T-Thanks, lieutenant. T-that’s what I tried to tell you earlier on,” Connor blabbered, still coughing up some old blood.

 Hank rubs his back in a soothing manner and hushes his friend. “And I was fucking stupid enough to ignore you. Gosh, I’m so sorry, Connor. Should we… Should we go home?”

 “The investigation…,” the vampire mutters.

“Can wait. We should get you home and washed. You can’t go around the scene looking like a bloody victim yourself!”

 “I-, I can continue,” Connor’s stubborn but when he tries to stand on his feet again, his whole body trembles and his knees falter and if it weren’t for Hank, he would’ve fallen into the tub.

Slightly ashamed of his inability to recover quickly, Connor turns his gaze away from his partner.

 “Everything’ll be alright. We’ll go home and I’ll give you a good scrub,” Hank says.

 

“The fuck happened here?” one of the investigators questions the couple as they trample downstairs.

 “Ehm, some inconvenience. We forgot his invitation,” Hank nods at his partner.

The investigator takes a moment to observe Connor and eventually understands what the K9 detective implies and gives them a disgusted look. “Didn’t know there was another actual freak among us.”

 Another officer whispers back: “Did you know?”

 “Nope. The boy seemed to blend in easily among us, humans.” Whispered or not the two could hear the cops talk.

 “Don’t listen to them, Connor. You know where they can put their stupid comments,” Hank grunts.

“Up their asses,” his partner manages the joke.

 “That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from the movie Let the right one in (Låt den rätte komma in)  
> I really liked the idea and it really made for some nice angst >:)


End file.
